At present, some touch terminals may provide users with a method for changing the level of detail of folder item information in a window through a touch operation.
For example, an Android system platform provides a framework of small application tools (AppWidget), which allows a developer to develop application programs of small tools (Widget). A user may drag these Widget applications to a desktop and use the Widget applications to perform interaction. A Widget may provide a preview attribute of a full-featured application program (full-featured apps), for example, may display an upcoming calendar event or detail information of a certain song played by the background. When a Widget application is dragged onto the desktop, a specified space is distributed to the Widget application for displaying self-defined content provided by the application. A user may perform interaction through the Widget, for example, switch photos in a touch manner of up-down sliding.
However, in this technology, a folder item in a current window can only be switched through a touch operation of sliding. If the level of detail of folder item information needs to be changed, page switching needs to be performed. For example, if detail information of a certain folder item needs to be displayed, the user needs to switch to a second-level detail page. In addition, if the levels of detail of information about multiple folder items in the window need to be changed in turn, the user needs to frequently and repeatedly perform a page switching operation, which results in bad user experience.